A FreindShip OneShot (Mordecai and Rigby)
by RaccoonGirl35
Summary: Friendships is far more important then work! Mordecai need to learn otherwise bad things will happen. sorry i am bad at this xD


Rigby point of view 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT'' mordecai yelled angrily as he picked up his suitcase, staring at rigby angrily.

''this is not my fault that benson fired us'' rigby yelled back, rolling his eyes softly, ''ITS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT RIGBY, YOU ALWAYS SCREW THINGS UP, YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH'' Mordecai yelled as she shoved rigby. Rigby tripped and landed on his butt, he stared at mordecai with sad eyes, ''i-m sorry''rigby says sadly.

''JUST SHUT UP'' mordecai yelled as he carried on packing, ''look dude, i am sorry, all that i wanted to do is hang out with you, i didn't mean to destroy the cart...and half of the park...and almost killing muscle man '' rigby says as he chuckled a bit.

''YOU THIS IS FUNNY'' mordecai yelled as he picked up his suitcase and stormed downstairs, slamming the door after him. Rigby sighed as he sat down on mordecais bed rubbing his eyes, ''what have i done' rigby grumbled as he looked away sadly, ''i have to fix this'' rigby thought as he quickly ran downstairs rushing outside. Rigby ran until he saw mordcai crossing the road.

''MORDECAI IM SORRY'' rigby says as he stopped dead on his tracks. ''m-mordecai''

''WHAT'' mordecai says stopping in the middle of the road but before rigby could say anything, A car came speeding down.

''MORDECAI LOOK OUT'' rigby yelled as he ran to mordecai. Mordecai eyes widen but suddenly he felt someone pushing him out of the way.

Mordecai groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, he looked up and gasped.

''RIGBY'' mordecai rushed to rigby tears streaming down his face, He pulled The Raccoon body against him, ''W-what have i done'' mordecai whispered as he cried hard.

''MORDECAI, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED'' Benson yelled angrily as he rushed to them.

''b-benson, i g-ot angry a-at r-rigby a-nd i was y-yelling at him *sniffles* t-then a car was c-coming b-but r-rigby p-pushed me b-but n-now HE IS HURT'' mordecai cried as he tried to stop his self from crying even more.

''i know something bad is going to happen with in heard you guys shouting'' benson grumbled as he pinched the bridge from his nose, ''come on, we need to take him to the hospital'' Mordecai nodded

*A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER*

''Are you sure you will be alright on your alone'' Benson asked as he looked over at the bird. Mordecai sniffled as he looked over at rigby, ''yeah i be fine''

Benson nodded as he walked out, shuting the door after him.

mordecai sighed as he looked over at rigbys unconscious body, '' i am so sorry rigby! i didnt mean this to happen, i was just so bad and'' mordecai sighed as he tried not to cry, ''and i am sorry'' mordecai looked over at rigby and sniffled, He wiped his eyes and sighed ''i am not worthy being your best friend'' Mordecai stood up and slowly walked towards the door, he was about to put his wing on the door nob,''*Groan* hm mordecai'' Mordecai turned around and saw rigby awake, with a weak smile, ''aw rigby, i am so sorry'' mordecai says as he walked towards.

''no, i-its m-my f-fault'' rigby says as he tried to sit up, ''no i shouldnt have yelled at you, do you ever forgive me'' mordecai asked, looking up at rigby. Rigby nodded as hen sighed, ''of course you moran'' rigby said chuckling.

mordecai smiled as he wrapped his wing his best friend shoulder, ''so whats next'' rigby asked looking over at his best friend. ''what do you mean'' mordecai asked as he smiled at his best friend.

''where are we going to go'' rigby asked as he sighed, mordecai smiled as he pulled rigby close,''i talked to benson and he is letting hired us'' Rigby gleamed as he smiled widly but turned into a frown, ''thats great but can you please let me go, i hate hugs'' rigby says trying to pull away.

Mordecai laughed as he give him tight hug, rigby laughed as he tried to push him away laughing, mordecai smiled happy that his best friend his alright and fun, He knows that rigby will screw up again but that doesn't matter, he knows that rigby will be always will be his best friend until the years pass by.


End file.
